Paño de Lagrimas
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Quien en su vida no ha necesitado, ah alguien con quien desahogar sus penas?...
1. Chapter 1

**Paño de lágrimas**

_**Quien en su vida no ha necesitado, ah alguien con quien desahogar sus penas?...**_

_Vete y no regreses…-_

_Pero Maestro, no puedo irme…no puedo…-_

_Vete, vete…comenzara una guerra sin sentido y no quiero que salgas lastimada...-_

_Pero…maestro…no…-_

_Que te vayas!...y no regreses hasta que todo esto termine…-_

_Pero…pero…eso, pasara…no, no me pida eso…por favor…-_

_No quiero que salgas lastimada, tú tienes muchas personas por las cuales vivir…no debes, ni puedes morir en esta guerra sin sentido…vete y prométeme que no volverás…por lo menos hasta que todo acabe…no quiero que ellos sufran lo que yo sufrí…-_

_Por favor…Aioria, eres más que un maestro eres…eres un hermano…no voy a poder irme sabiendo que tú, el señor Camus, Mu y los demás…están en peligro…ahora son parte de mi mundo…por favor…no me pida eso…-_

_Ese es nuestro destino…vete y no vuelvas…prométeme, que no lo harás…por nuestra amistad, y por el tiempo que vivimos juntos, no vuelvas hasta que todo pase…-_

…_-_

_Tania! Promételo!-_

_Lo prometo…prometo, que no volveré hasta…que todo acabe…-_

_Gracias…ahora, vete…-_

El fin de la guerra con Hades, trajo consigo desolación y tristeza para todos aquellos que quedaron con vida…la victoria se había logrado sí, pero a qué precio…varias vidas fueron tomadas para lograr esta, entonces como se puede llamar victoria?…si, se había detenido el mal…pero, acoso los hombres que habían dado su vida para que esto sucediera, no se merecían también la oportunidad de vivir, no se merecían la oportunidad de disfrutar del mundo que habían salvado…

"…**no hay remedio para la vida y la muerte, salvo disfrutar lo intermedio…"**

La diosa de la sabiduría, así como de la guerra sabía bien que significaban esas palabras…sus caballeros, habían venido a este mundo sin que ellos lo pidiesen, tuvieron una vida diferente a los demás sin que ellos lo quisiesen, lo único que si hicieron por que ellos lo deseaban era entregar su vida por salvar a muchas vidas mas…entonces, porque no darles otra oportunidad, porque no dejar que disfruten el intermedio de la vida y la muerte. Todos merecemos una oportunidad, todos…sin importar que éramos, que somos o que seremos…todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…

El haber vuelto a la vida, fue algo que muchos no esperaron y sin querer, muchos pensaron que algunos no se merecían la oportunidad del haber vuelto a la vida. Que los traidores y los asesinos, no se merecían esa oportunidad, que ellos debían pagar con su muerte sus pecados y que haber regresado a la vida era un insulto para los que jamás habían hecho algo para traicionar o manchar el título de caballero de Atena.

Los catorce habían vuelto, y para mal de algunos Atena los había dejado descansar en la misma habitación y ahora que comenzaban a despertar…el ambiente se había vuelto tenso y pesado, pero sobre todo para aquellos que habían cometido un error en el pasado, pues las miradas de muchos destellaban resentimiento, odio e inculpaciones.

Una semana fue lo que duro para muchos esa tortura, puesto que Atena no les había permitido salir de esa habitación hasta que se recuperen en su totalidad. Ya con sus heridas un tanto cicatrizadas, con la ayuda del cosmos curativo de Atena, los caballeros regresaron a sus templos, que para suerte de todos eran solo pocas cosas que les faltaban para su reconstrucción en su totalidad…

Tal vez de todos los que habían vuelto a la vida, Shaka, Aldebarán y Mu eran los que menos problemas tuvieron en ver que todos sin excepción hayan vuelto a la vida…

Me parece injusto, que esos traidores hayan vuelto a la vida…-esas palabras llenas de rencor las dijo Aioria, que sin duda era el más afectado de todos- Atena, no entiendo el porqué les regreso la vida…

Los motivos de nuestra diosa, no deben ser cuestionados, Aioria- Shaka que estaba junto a él hablo- además de que la vida no se le niega a nadie…

Shaka, donde estuviste los trece años, que gobernó Saga?- dijo sarcástico Aioria- muchos murieron, y sufrieron en ese tiempo y aun así dices que no se le debe negar la vida?

Lo que dice el gato, es cierto Saga así como Afrodita y DM no merecen esta oportunidad, ni siquiera Shura y Camus…-dijo igual de indignado Milo- ellos traicionaron a Atena, la diosa que juraron proteger…

Y nosotros, no?- pregunto Mu que estaba también junto a ellos-se que ellos cometieron errores al igual que yo…es por eso que creo que merecen la vida, así como nosotros…-Mu miraba a la nada- se que no soy quién para decir esto, porque igual que ustedes aun no me eh dignado a hablar con ellos…ni siquiera con mi maestro, pues hay muchas cosa que aun duelen y molestan…pero creo firmemente que Atena cree en nosotros y que podemos superar esto y volver a ser la familia que fuimos hace trece años…-dijo ahora mirándolos

Cómo?... ustedes opinan de esa forma, porque no sufrieron lo que yo o otros…-

Aioria, dime has hablado tan siquiera con tu hermano?- pregunto Shaka-

No…no es fácil…-dijo triste

Aioria, la vida no es fácil…pero dime si fuera así, quien valoraría la vida si esta fuera fácil un cuento de hadas…la vida es valiosa por que se lucha para tenerla…- las palabras de Aldebarán se dejaron escuchar-

No se ustedes, pero a mí me gustaría…ver a los demás sin rencores, ni vergüenzas…-dicho esto Mu se levanto- piensen que la vida no es para siempre y que nosotros estamos de regreso…por un milagro-

Cierto…el tiempo pasa rápido y nunca regresa para cuando nos damos cuenta ya es demasiado tarde…-Shaka siguió a su compañero

Va…ellos, no entienden…-dijo Milo- no entienden que es, que un amigo te traiciones…-

…_**todos cometemos errores, pero el que no sabe reconocerlos y perdonar los de los demás, es el que más errores comete**_- esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al trió de caballeros- Maestro, señor Milo, Aldebarán…que gusto volver a verlos…-

Tania?!...-dudo un momento-Tania, pero…-

Usted dijo, regresa cuando todo acabe…y eh regresado…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tras la mascara-

La niña bocana…me sorprende verte…-saludo Milo- que te trae al santuario?

Como siempre tan lindo, señor Milo…-contesto esta- es un gusto verlo también…

Tani, peque…Jajaja me sorprendes has crecido…-Alde decidió interrumpir antes de que ese par se empezaran a matar

De verdad?- pregunto mas por cambiar de tema, que otra cosa-

No, sigues igual de enana…-expreso burlón Milo- mira que creí que era una niña del pueblo…-siguió burlándose

Y dígame, Maestro, el señor Camus…donde, esta?-pregunto ignorando a Milo-

No sé ni me importa…-contesto molesto Aioria-

Pero…que?...-susurro la Amazona- parece que…mi regreso, ayude en algo- pensó triste…

_**N/A: hola, nuevo finc y se que me falta acabar otros pero…no se que me dio de escribir este…pero bueno, espero se ha de su agrado y me dejen su opinión…besos y gracias por leer…**_

_**Ah!...este finc sería como la continuación de mi finc Cuando te Conocí…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Deudas del pasado**

Señor Aldebarán, señor Milo…me permiten llevarme a mi maestro- pidió la amazona, mientras jalaba del brazo a Aioria-

Claro, adelante…con tal de que te bañes- le dijo burlón Milo

Gracias…-dijo molestas- ben Aioria quiero hablar contigo-

De que o qué?- pregunto molesto por el jalone al que había sido sometido-

Porque esta con ese humor…?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos-

Por muchos motivos, que a ti niña no te incumben…-le contesto cruzándose de brazos retadoramente-

Recuerdo que lo mismo me dijo hace cuatro años…- hablo triste la lince- maestro, creí que había entendido, que el odio a nada bueno conduce…-

No, pero y que hay con lo que paso…el dolor, las muertes…-

El pasado es pasado, y no va a cambiar…pero no por eso, de nada vale vivir pensando en que hubiese sido, sino pasaba eso?, o lo otro?...dígame ayuda de algo, ha cambiado algo?-

No, pero…-trato de excusarse leo

Pero nada…estoy harta de que trate de buscarle peros a lo que no se puede, es como querer contarle cinco patas al gato…- expreso molesta- recuerde, hace cuatro años…que fue lo que dijo…-diciendo esto la amazona dejo a león solo para que pensara

~~~~~~casa de Aries~~~~~

Y cuando iras a hablar con Shion?- pregunto Shaka a su compañero que miraba con atención la entrada de su templo-

Primero, me gustaría hablar con Afrodita y DM…-contesto el carnero dorado-

Motivo…?- pregunto curioso el rubio

Disculparme…- esa respuesta desconcertó un poco al virgo-recuerdas cuando vinieron como espectros de hades?- pregunto a su compañero, a lo cual este asintió- pues no dude en atacarles, pues creí que si la habían traicionado…que ellos no merecían, el beneficio de la duda por sus antiguas acciones…-termino de explicar

Entiendo, y ahora te arrepientes de eso…Mu, quien iba a saberlo?...no lo hiciste porque quisieras ofenderlos, ni nada…- trato de alentar un poco a su compañero, que desde que había despertado tenía un semblante triste-

…de lo mismo, igual les debo una disculpa…-

Debemos una disculpa…-susurro Shaka, pues el también sentía que debía pedírselas a Camus, Saga y Shura, por haberlos utilizado para morir-

Señor Mu, Señor Shaka- saludo una voz desde afuera de la casa de Aries- puedo pasar…-se volvió a escuchar

Adelante…-el dueño autorizo el paso-

Buen día, caballeros- saludo la recién llegada haciendo una reverencia- solicito su permiso para ir a los aposentos de la diosa, Atena –

Motivos?...- pregunto el virginiano-

Pedirle permiso de regresar a la orden y recibir mi castigo por haber desertado todo este tiempo- respondió la Amazona-

Tania?!, no te había reconocido- hablo Mu con una sonrisa al reconocer a la amazona- has vuelto…

Así es caballero de Aries, eh regresado…-

Tania de Lince?, donde estuviste todo este tiempo?- pregunto Shaka, igual de sorprendido-

Cumpliendo una promesa…-contesto

Una promesa?, a quien?- interrogo Mu-

A mi maestro, no quiso que participara en la guerra que hubo en el santuario…así que me hizo prometer, que no volvería hasta que todo terminara- explico la amazona con un tono de voz bajo-

Entiendo…es por eso que vuelves, ahora…- Mu, la miraba con tristeza, puesto que el castigo a la desertación era la muerte- puedes pasar…- susurro abriéndole paso…

Gracias…- susurro- señor Mu, me hace un favor?- pidió a lo que el Ariano asintió- dígale a mi maestro que no sea tan cabeza dura…nos, vemos- diciendo esto subió con paso veloz a la siguiente casa-

Espero que así sea…- pensó Mu- Crees que, Atena, la castigue?- le pregunto a su amigo-

No, Atena…sabrá que es lo más adecuado- contesto

~~~~~~~~~ Casa de Acuario~~~~~~

Ese cosmos…- susurro Camus, que estaba en la biblioteca de su casa, lugar del que no había salido más que para comer- Tania?!, pero que…- salió de la biblioteca rumbo a la entrada de su templo, con el objetivo de esperar a la joven que venía en camino. La cual llego unos minutos después…-

Las casas, se sienten más pesadas de lo que sentía hace tiempo atrás…- pensaba la amazona, cuando escucho la voz de Acuario

Así, que volviste?...-hablo Camus- creí que jamás lo harías, sobre todo después de haberte ido de esa manera…-eso a los oídos de la amazona sonó como un reclamo, así que se apresuro a explicar-

Camus…perdóname, no quise irme de esa forma…pero las circunstancias…yo-la amazona, miro los ojos del caballero que estaba frete a ella…ojos que no mostraban, más que puro dolor- Camus…-susurro

No, no te equivoques lince. No te pido una explicación de por qué te fuiste…- comenzó a hablar Camus- sino de por qué volviste, sabes que la deserción se paga con la muerte, cierto?- pregunto a lo cual ella asintió- entonces, si lo sabes…porque volviste?-

Porque…no lo sé…- contesto sinceramente, dado que ni ella misma sabía el motivo de su vuelta- solo sentí, la necesidad de hacerlo…-

Siempre, me pareciste una persona de lo más peculiar…Tania, delante-dijo para luego ingresar a su casa, permitiéndole así el paso por ella-

Gracias, Camus…- susurro ella, antes de pasar por su casa-

~~~~~~~~~casa patriarcal~~~~~~

Tania de lince…-Atena, miraba a la amazona que estaba postrada frente a ella y sus cuatro caballeros divinos- no había escuchado de ti…-le dijo con sinceridad

No escucho de mí, puesto que antes de que usted y los caballeros que ahora la acompañan llegaran, yo me marche del santuario- explico

Y porque lo hiciste?-pregunto Saori-

Lo hice, porque no quise involucrarme en la batalla- contesto, sabía que lo que decía era mentira, pero jamás involucraría a su maestro sabiendo que la única que obtuvo el beneficio de haberse ido era ella y nadie más-

Y porque vuelves ahora?- volvió a cuestionar la diosa-

Porque…no lo sé…- contesto- pero estoy dispuesta a recibir mi castigo, por haber abandonado el santuario- dijo firme

Caballeros, déjenos solas-ordeno la diosa, a lo cual los jóvenes dudaron un poco, pero al ver la seriedad y determinación de Saori, optaron por salir- Tania, puedes levantarte- dijo la joven diosa al momento de quedarse sola- no sabes, el motivo de tu regreso…- la amazona miraba atenta a la joven- sabes quienes están a fuera?- pregunto, a lo que la lince, se concentro para sentir los cosmos de lo que afuera de encontraban- ya te diste cuenta?. Aioria de leo está afuera junto a Mu de Aries. Sabes por qué?. Volvió a interrogar a la amazona-

No…- contesto sorprendida-

Ellos, te consideran importante…hiciste algo por ellos, algo que ahora, lo van a necesitar más que antes…ayúdame para que esta orden sea lo que antes de la muerte de Shion fue- pidió la diosa, haciendo que la amazona abriera los ojos sorprendida por esa petición-

Eh…Atena, yo hare lo que usted quiera- contesto con una reverencia-

Me alegra, sobre todo porque Aioria, es el que más ayuda va a necesitar, sabes cómo es…-agregó la diosa-

Si, créame lo conozco…gracias, por permitirme ayudarles…-dicho esto la amazona volvió a hacer una reverencia y se retiro-

* * *

_**N/A: segundo capítulo…uf, creo que mi mente esta divagando mucho…Jajaja…bueno, espero les guste y me dejen su opinión…gracias por leer…**_


End file.
